


Flashback Four: Freshmen

by jchao745



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchao745/pseuds/jchao745





	Flashback Four: Freshmen

Silently walking through the hallways of her brand new school, Julie felt overshadowed by all of the upperclassmen that towered around her, holding her notebooks tightly against her chest. Through the messy traffic of students in front of her, Julie was able to get glimpses of familiar faces from middle school. They huddled together like an inseparable pack of really anything. The freshman Julie slightly raised her hand and opened her mouth to say “Hi,” but then remembered the promise she made. She couldn’t forget. Not after everything that happened.  
The clock struck 7:15 as Julie entered her first period class. With fifteen minutes left until the initial start of the period, Julie thought that she would be the sole student in the room. She gasped out of disappointment, seeing that there was plenty of people already in class. The rowdy laughs from the boys sitting on the desks to the little chuckles of girls all scrambled together.  
Julie stared down her schedule and went back outside to see if the room numbers matched. Disappointed that they did, she stuck her head through the door to take another peek at the class to see if there was any change. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her before.  
“Excuse me,” someone said behind Julie. She turned to see that she was blocking the doorway for a pair of boys. Feeling embarrassed, Julie silently moved out of the way. “She’s a bit weird. Don’t you think?” Julie heard one of them say as they entered deeper into the classroom.  
“Are you lost?” Julie lifted her head, hearing a voice being directed to her. It was the second boy that followed. She pointed at herself, silently asking to question “me?”  
“Yea.” The boy walked towards her. “Is that your schedule?” he said looking at the the piece of paper slightly creased in her hand.  
She nodded.  
“Can I see it?” Julie handed her schedule over to the boy and looked away while the boy skimmed through the piece of paper. She fiddled with her hands, waiting for the boy to be done. “Yeah, it looks like you’re at the right place. Why don’t you come on in?” he said, giving the schedule back.  
She slowly walked into the room and looked cautiously at the people around her. She took a seat at the second desk of the third row. All of the noises kept on building up in her head, but all became silent when the same boy took the seat to the left of her.  
“Hey. Mind if I sit here?”  
“She shook her head.


End file.
